In general, outdoor lamps in the United States oftentimes include a lamp casing, a light-emitting module, a terminal block that is disposed in the lamp casing and that is electrically connected to the light-emitting module and a plurality of power supply cables, a surge protection device that is disposed adjacent to the terminal block in the lamp casing and that is electrically connected to the terminal block to protect the light-emitting module against electrical surges caused by lightning, and a fuse that is disposed adjacent to the terminal block in the lamp casing and that is electrically connected to the terminal block. By virtue of the surge protection device and the fuse, damage due to lightning or a sudden electrical surge is effectively prevented.
However, since the terminal block, the surge protection device and the fuse are individual components of the outdoor lamp and are not incorporated into one assembly, a relatively large space is required for accommodating the above-mentioned components in the lamp casing and for placement of electrical wires that connect the above-mentioned components. Furthermore, the cost of installing the surge protection device and the fuse adds to the overall manufacturing cost of the outdoor lamp.